Crush
by Marzena
Summary: In this oneshot, George's going to find out what happens if you walk around in your twin's sweater and what secrets you might discover ...


**Title:** Crush

**Author Name:** Marzena

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers:** none so far.

**Genre:** Romance

**Era:** the Weasley twins's years at Hogwarts

**Main Character(s):** GW, FW, OFC, OFC

**Ship(s):** GW/OFC, FW/OFC

**Summary:** a fanfiction revolving around roleplaying game me and my friend created in which the two of us (and our friends/people we know) are all students at Hogwarts. And since we're big fans of the twins they play big parts in our storylines. So far, my friend and Fred are a couple and maybe soon me and George will. This is an example of how things may go between me and George.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books and Scholastic Books and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. All names/characters mentioned which are not known in the books/movies are me, my friend and other people we know/created. Due to privacy reasons, names have been changed.

**Author's Notes:** We do know that Mary-Sues and including yourself in fandom are not very popular with readers. However, our RPG was created just for fun and for our own amusement. Naturally, so are any fanfiction that come along with it. You have been warned, so don't read further if you don't want to read something like this. However, I'm sure even if you don't know us, you still can enjoy the story. If there are actually some people interested, I might publish some more stories and give some information on "our" characters.

Even if you don't like self-insert fics, RPGs and so on, a review about other aspects of the story would be great too.

Also, I'm not a native english speaker. I'm German, therefore my English might not be perfect. If anyone wants to beta read or check grammar/spelling mistakes and stuff, I'd be glad! This is my first fanfiction, so I'll glady take any reviews I can get. Don't hesitate to tell me what you like and dislike. I'm open for suggestions as well. Hope you enjoy it!

**Oneshot**

**George's POV**

_You never know what you might get to hear if you walk around in your twin's sweater_

"Well, I'm off then", I said, walking down the stairs from our bedroom in Gryffindor tower and past Fred and Lee, who were setting on the couch nearby in the common room, obviously plotting another prank. I needed to get out a bit.

Looking up, Fred lifted his eyebrow. "That's my sweater you're wearing", he pointed out, noticing the dark red sweater with the canary yellow "F" in front I was wearing just now. It was a Saturday morning and therefore we were not required to wear school uniforms.

"Gee, I know. Looks better on me, I have to say." Grinning, I walked over to them. "Nah, honestly, it was just the first thing I found this morning. Apparently the houseelves took mine with them while collecting the dirty laundry. It had some nasty stains on them from our latest experiment."

We were always doing experiments of some sorts in our spare time. Those things we invented we'd use later for pranks and jokes. Sometimes things went wrong and left holes and stains on our clothes. And that were the harmless things that had happened so far.

"Otherwise I wouldn't want to be caught dead in a sweater bearing your name, dear brother", I added, smirking.

Fred rolled his eyes, pushing a strand of ginger-red hair out of his face.

"Just go, will ya?" he finally said. "Find someone else to annoy and bring me back my sweater in one piece. Looks more handsome on me anyway."

I resisted the urge to stick out my tongue - we were long past that age, after all - and left the common room. Some giggling first years, walking up the stairs to the tower, greeted me with "Hi, Fred" and big smiles. I smiled back, hiding back a grin. I wish I could do more flirting while I was supposedly Fred, but Kerri, Fred's on-and-off-girlfriend, probably wouldn't take that so well. And since I liked Kerri, I just smiled at the giggling girls and then went down the stairs.

Walking around the corridors, I saw Adora and some Hufflepuff first year standing at a corner. The poor boy had ink all over his sweater and looked like he was about to cry. With a charm and her wand, Adora removed the stains from the sweater, patting the boy on his shoulders.

"There you go", she said. "It's all cleaned up now. And I'll have a word with Angela later. She can't throw her ink bottle about, just because she's out of ideas for one of her stupid stories."

"Well, she wasn't exactly out of ideas, but rather ... ummm, she wanted to write about Cedric, and he forbid it, and then she threw a fit ...", the boy explained.

Adora rolled her eyes. "Yeah well, doesn't matter why, it's just not supposed to happen. No flying ink bottles in the common room."

"Make sure you tell her that." The boy sounded a lot more cheerful, now that his sweater was cleaned up. Smiling, he turned and ran away around the corner.

"Bloody dwarf", Adora muttured, refering to Angela with her old nickname.

"Well, if it isn't little Miss Prefect ..."

Grinning, I walked over to her, leaning myself at the stone wall, right next to her, pulling at one of her long brown curls.

"Technically, it's Head Girl, not just Prefect", she automatically corrected me, turning around to face me.

I laughed. "Well then, Head Girl, go ahead, throw a fit at the dwarf for throwing around ink bottles and writing one of her perverted stories."

I knew perfectly well how good she was at throwing fits herself. Actually, I've seen her at her best and her worst. I've seen her happy and smiling, having fun with us in Hogsmeade or down at the lake. I've seen her nervous and scared, just about to do a speech in front of the whole school. I've seen her crying and miserable after my older brother, Charlie, had decided to give Romania a chance after all and left, together with their common friend, Evanna. And I've seen her yelling, mostly at her cousin, but I've heard stories about her yelling at a whole bunch of Slytherins, too.

"I'm not throwing a fit at the dwarf, it's a waste of time", she snorted, sounding annoyed. "But you shouldn't laugh about it. After all, since Cedric apparently forbade her writing a Cedric-centered magical-erotical story, she might just resort to "Fucking with Fred, part 5" or something."

I groaned, hearing that title, and then realised that Adora probably thought I was Fred since I wore the sweater showing off the big canary yellow "F".

She followed my gaze and shook her head. "You know, and here I was thinking I was that close to actually being able to tell you two apart", she said. "When I just saw you coming my way, I thought, oh it's George. And then I realized it's you in your Fred-sweater."

I wanted to tell her to keep trusting her instincts because appearances could be deceiving, expecially in the magical world or where Fred and I were concerned.

"Well, about that ..."

"Where is George, anyway?" she interrupted me. "Hanging around with Ginger again?"

Ginger Donaldson was the new girl this year and a very loud one at that. She constantly screamed and joked around. Actually, I liked Ginger a lot - but hanging around with her could actually be exhausting.

"Not today", I answered, with was correct - I wasn't hanging around with Ginger just now, I was standing right next to Adora. In my brother's sweater, unfortunately.

"Well, he seems to like her a lot", she said, sighing. "Even Lucy seems to have accepted that by now. Or at least that's why I think her witch-wars with Ginger have finally stopped by now."

Lucy-Anne Rushmore was my ex-girlfriend and she and Ginger had kept hexing and jinxing each other and playing pranks and jokes until things had gotten out of hand and the teachers had stepped in. Gladly, Lucy-Anne seemed to have accepted the fact that we were no longer an item. But that didn't mean I was romantically interested in Ginger. Ginger was fun to hang out with, but so was Jessalynne. But neither was girlfriend material, at least not in my book. Besides, Ginger was a lot like Lucy-Anne, and I wouldn't make that mistake twice.

"Yeah, I ... he likes her, but not in that way", I told Adora. "She's fun but ... well, I think she's too much like Lucy."

It still hurt to think about Lucy-Anne, although the breakup had been last year. But breakups were never easy to deal with. I still could see the hurt in Adora' eyes when someone mentioned Charlie, although they'd parted as friends a few months back.

"Well, he likes girls like Lucy. He always liked jokers and pranksters and cute giggling girls", she said, shrugging.

Geez. I wasn't that bad, was I? Was that was people said about us? That Fred liked big bad Slytherins and I liked cute little giggeling princesses who loved to play jokes and never took anything serious?

"No, he doesn't!" I insisted. "He loved Lucy, but other than that, he never had a thing for the giggeling cutie kind of girl."

"That's not what you said before", she reminded me. "You said there's the possibility that he likes Ginger. You even said that might be due to the fact that she reminds him of Lucy!"

What? So Adora and Fred talked about me? I blinked. I certainly hadn't expected that.

"Well, that's bloody nonsense - I mean, I might have been wrong. George's definitely not interested in Ginger in any romantic way!" I stated firmely to prevent any possible gossip going around.

Adora thought about it for a minute. "Well, good to know", she said after a while. "I'd hate to see him getting his heart broken again."

Awww, now that was sweet. I remembered that she'd been the one going through all the bad breakup-stuff with me back then, telling me everything would be alright in the end and that I had made the right decision and that Lucy-Anne had to grow up first before entering a real relationship. Lucy-Anne hadn't grown up so far, and although it still hurt, I didn't miss her that much anymore. I also remembered telling Adora stuff like that too - that Charlie was a fool for chosing dragons over her, that everyone was a fool to like Evanna better then Adora (although Evanna was a nice girl who hadn't done anything else expect becoming friends with Charlie and apparently convincing him to follow his dreams) and that one day she'd find a guy who'd appreciate her being worried about him. I mean, who could blame her. After Charlie had gotten his arm nearly burned off by a dragon during his internship, no one in my family was too fond of the idea of him going back to Romania. But then again, it had been his dream since childhood. I guess in the end, to him that had meant more than a girl.

"No more heartbreaks", I said to Adora, smiling.

We had promised that to each other a while back, after we'd realised that it didn't do us any good, meeting up in the room of requirement, crying over Charlie and Lucy-Anne and lost love.

"Yeah, George told me so as well", she said, a smile on her lips. "Although he didn't say anything about no more heartache."

Heartache? Did she like anyone? And did Fred know about it? Apparently they had talked quite a bit. I could help but feel jealous. Fred had Kerri who kept complaining about Fred not spending that much time with her. So instead of talking with Adora about heartbreaks and heartache, Fred could actually spend some quality time with his girlfriend. Adora was my friend, too. She could talk to me about that stuff. After all, we'd done so all the time after the Lucy-and-Charlie-stuff.

"Sooo ... heartache, huh?" I asked, not knowing how to make her spill the secret without revealing that I hadn't got a clue what she was talking about.

"Don't laugh about it!" she snapped. "It's silly, really. And it's not like it's ever gonna work. And who knows, it's probably just a silly crush. Stupid me. Really, I should take a break from you Weasleys."

Whatever she wanted to do that for I didn't get, so I grabbed her and flung my arms around her. She looked surprised, and I grinned, bringing my face closer to hers.

"Now why would you want to do that, little Miss Head Girl?" I whispered into her ear. "I mean, look at us. We're handsome, we're charming, we're ..."

There was a bang and then Kerri, Fred's girlfriend, stormed out of the library, glaring at us, then running past us.

"Fred! You idiot!"

Adora stepped back immediately, shrugging my hands off her.

"Why did you do that! Why do you always have to fool around like that? Now my best friend thinks she just saw us hugging and god knows what else!"

I blinked, staring after Kerri, then reminding myself again that I wore Fred's bloody sweater.

"Errr, I didn't mean to ..."

"Of course you didn't, but just imagine what this looked like just now! You know how Kerri is! She might think I'm interested in you or you're interested in me or ..."

"Well, I'm not, I mean, Fred's not, I ..."

Crap. Fred would kill me for that. Things had been going good between him and Kerri these days. And now apparently I ruined it.

She didn't even listen to me. "Really, Fred, you know better than that. Besides, you also know about my silly crush on George, so why ..."

I stared at her. She stared at me. I blinked. So did she. Then, realization dawned. Her cheeks turned bright red. Meanwhile, all I could do was stare. What did she just say?

"Did you just say "Fred's not" ...!" she shouted at me, looking ready to hit me in the face.

"Errr ... kinda", I managed to get out, carefully stepping back. When she was like that, it was better to not get in her way.

"George!"

"Ummm ... yeah, that would be me. Had to borrow Fred's sweater this morning. Kinda ruined mine." I didn't really know what to say, so I just kept talking about some random shit. "Besides, your instincts are pretty good. Don't let yourself get fooled by a sweater next time around. I mean ..."

"I - really - really - hate - you - right - now!" she shouted at me, her cheeks still bright red. And with that, she shoved me out of the way and ran off, taking the same direction Kerri had just one minute ago.

I let myself fall against the wall, staring after her.

"No, we both know you don't!" I suddenly called after her, but I wasn't sure she'd heard.

But me, I was smiling now. So, little Miss Head Girl had a crush on me ... niiiice. Grinning, I started to imagine the possibilities. Hmmm. This could actually lead to something interesting ...

But for now, I had to go find my twin and tell him to go find his girlfriend - fast.


End file.
